


Happy Halloween Bitch

by Sips_Screams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David & Gwen Act as Max's Parental Figures (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Fluff, Gwen Acting as Max's Parental Figure (Camp Camp), Halloween, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sips_Screams/pseuds/Sips_Screams
Summary: Gwen decides to visit David and Max after finding out the kid never celebrated halloween.





	Happy Halloween Bitch

"MaaAaax~! It's time to wake up-" the chipper voice of the kids ex-councilor echoed through his room as the man gently opened it. Camp ended a few months prior and Max's parents seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, leaving him to be dumped into the foster system. A few run away attempts later and discussions with the authorities; David decided to foster the kid himself. Though the kid protested loudly he had yet to run off, leaving David feeling a parental affection to the kid he'd known for a little over the summer. If all goes well and if Max actually seems happy with him, he'd make it official and adopt him.

But as of now they'd only lived together for a bit over a month and Max would rather choke the man than wake up early on a Saturday. "David I swear to god if you don't leave right now-" "I know, I know but Gwen wanted to visit today and-" "Holy shit really?" 

The kid's messy black hair popped out from the bed, he always had a bit of a soft spot for Gwen due to their mutual understanding of how shitty the world can be. She lived across the city and often couldn't make the hour drive just to visit, and Max only saw her in person once since summer ended. The redhead nodded with a smile "We talked over the phone and she was excited to try out something with you. She should be here within the hour and I wanted to make sure you were up and-" "Yeah shut up I get it." The boy practically rolled out of the bed and snagged his signature hoodie, shooing the man away as he looked around for a clean pair of pants. David smiled as he closed the door with a hum. Today would be a good day, he could feel it in his bones. 

After a few minutes Max walked out into the living room. The apartment wasn't large by any means but it would manage them for the time, David just wanted to make sure the place felt like home. 

"So when is she getting here?" The boy grumbled as he plopped onto the old, patched up couch. David hummed as began to mix some pancake batter in a bowl. "She said she's about five minutes out-" "So ten minutes then-" "-but, she texted that five minutes ago." The boy only grumbled in response "When she gets here in _ five _ minutes I'll fucking tear her a new one for being on her phone in the middle of the road. To be fair I'd thought she'd get run over sooner than this." "Language. And she wasn't driving-" David huffed, eager to redeem his closest friend "-She was actually at Starbucks getting all of us coffee!" Max groaned even louder as he sank down into the couch "Dammit I am NOT drinking that fucking sugar filled water pretending to be coffee!"

David was about to remark when the familiar buzz of the doorbell echoed through the room. In an instant the small kid hopped from the chair and opened up the door to reveal Gwen, coffee in one hand and a bag in the other. "About time you got here-" Max snarked as she walked in and placed the tray of steamy beverages on the table

"Yeah yeah, just go get the thing in the trunk you little shit." She smiled at the kid's upset remark and eventual walk out to her car. David in the meantime rushed in to hug his co-councilor, excited as ever to see her again. "Oh Gwen-! I hope there wasn't too much traffic!" Gwen shrugged and gently escaped his grip. "Nah. It's not too bad. It'll just be a bit of a trip back-" 

Their small exchange was short lived as the scratchy voice of the ten year old yelled out "THE FUCK IS THIS?!" He marched back inside, carrying a large gourd in hands. Gwen only snickered "Same old Max huh?" "Don't fucking patronize me you bitch. Why did you bring a fucking pumpkin here?!" The woman shrugged as she helped him place it up on the counter. "I brought two actually-" "WHY?!" "Well, I overheard from David over there that you've never actually carved a pumpkin before." The boy glared over at the man who was busy cooking up breakfast to really notice "Yeah, because it's a dumb fucking tradition that has no purpose!" "It's purpose is having fun satan." "So let me get this straight. You drove all the way here just to carve a fucking vegetable?"

Gwen ruffled the mess of hair atop his head and grumbled playfully "I came here to hang out with you, you little shit. And well, to make sure you haven't killed David yet." The man himself chuckled as he cartoonishly flipped the pancake on the pan "Oh he's tried!" "And hasn't succeeded yet? Damn kid I thought I taught you better". Max only rolled his eyes, he'd forgotten how unbearable the two seemed to be together. "Oh Ha-Ha. You've taught me about as much as my parents have-" he remarked so haphazardly he wasn't quite sure why they both got quiet so fast.

Oh. Right. 

"Jesus it got about as quiet as the last day of camp." "Max-" "What?! Am I not allowed to joke about my piece of shit parents that decided I wasn't worth it?" "Hey come on kid-" Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder "I didn't drive all the way out here for you to talk about the same shit as my last visit. I came to hang out with you. You know why? Because you're fucking worth it. Besides; I'm pretty sure David's done with breakfast." 

As if on cue the man whipped out three separate plates “Yep! Two pancakes each!” He gently placed the food in front of the two and sat down himself, he seemed a little too prideful regarding this meal. “You might notice something a little spooky about them!”

Max huffed and looked at his two pancakes, ignoring the fact they were much smaller than the others. “The hell is that supposed to mean?” “Can’t you tell? It’s a ghost!” Upon closer inspection there was a slight lumpy spector with a chocolate chip expression. “It looks like it’s covered with zits.” 

“Hey be nice-” Gwen remarked as David’s fragile ego seemed to falter “Mine looks exactly like a… a deformed ghost?” “It’s supposed to be a pumpkin-” the man barely squeaked out as Max erupted in laughter. “It’ll taste better than it looks!” David chuckled along as Gwen was reminded of the drinks.

“Oh shit right I brought coffee!” She hopped up and gathered the tray as small protests piped up from the gremlin himself “Don’t bother. The mostly decaffeinated shit David gives me is better than that liquid sugar.” “Which is why I got you black, unless you don’t want it?” “Don’t make me lose more dignity than I already have.” Max begrudgingly took the steaming beverage with a scowl as Gwen passed David his own cup and spoke with a grin “Unlike you our taste buds haven’t rotten away.”

The human tree himself smiled as he opened the lid to allow the beverage to cool faster. “Well if you ever want to try a pumpkin spice latte-” “Don’t ever say those words to me ever again.”

It wasn’t long until the three had finished up their breakfast, well one had apparently. “Alright I’m done watching David drown his fucking pancake with syrup let’s get this pumpkin shit over with.” “Dude don’t you actually want to grow?” Gwen remarked as the kid pushed his plate away, still filled with a full disc of doughy goodness. “You’re like tiny, man-” Max only huffed and hopped from the chair “Yeah and I’ll kick your fucking ankles.”

Gwen was about to respond but a small glance from David made her stop “Yeah, yeah alright.” She took one last bite before standing up and glaring at the goblin. “Just help David clean up you little shit, then we can actually do the fun bits.” “What? Oh come on David loves cleaning and-” 

The man chuckled softly “Now Max we know that isn’t true, besides Gwen does have a point! It won’t take long and by the time we’re done-” “UgHH-” The boy groaned loudly as he shuffled into the kitchen “I forget you can actually grow a spine whenever Gwen comes to visit. It’s like you turn into an actual fucking adult for once.”

As the two began cleanup Gwen actually began to get all the carving utensils out from her bag. If she ignored the bickering from Max it almost felt nostalgic, she had honestly been shocked to find out that the kid never celebrated Halloween. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, especially knowing his parents and even their culture but it still seemed so odd to her. Fall, in America, without Halloween? Nonetheless everything was out and the pumpkins were begging to be carved, and Gwen was actually excited, she hadn’t done this since grade school. 

Max hopped onto the nearest chair and stared at the gourd “Alright so we just carve a face into it and we’re done right?” He eyed the knives and smirked as he reached for the largest one. “ACTUALLY-” David hopped over and pushed the sharp object away from the kid “-we have to scoop out all the seeds first! A-And well, I’ll be handling the larger knives.”

Max scoffed as Gwen rolled her eyes. “Alright let's just cut around the stem, so we can hollow out the pumpkin.” “What are you? Some shitty youtube how-to channel?” The boy growled as he took a smaller knife and aggressively shoved it into the top. “Wait Max-!” David yelped the pumpkin was brutally cut through. 

“Eh let him be, he can’t do anything with that tiny carving knife.” Gwen snickered as she elbowed the man “Plus I still haven’t thought of what to do for this pumpkin. You know, the one that’ll actually look good.”

“Yeah right! I’m already way fucking ahead of you already.” Max snickered as he tugged the stem until the top flung off. The seeds and orange guts splattered across the table. “Seriously man, you couldn’t have done that like a normal human person?” 

He only stuck his tongue out as David hopped over “Hey don’t get rid of those seeds-! We can roast them!” “Ew what. Why are you always trying some weird food thing.” “Well I-” 

“Actually-” Gwen piped in, now in David’s own defense “-I think most people actually roast ‘em instead of just throwing them away. I know I did as a kid.” “And they taste good?! Bullshit.” 

Though he didn’t believe any of the nonsense the adults were throwing at him, he scooped out the innards and dumped the seeds into a large bowl David had _ so nicely _placed on the table. “Jesus. You couldn’t do anything to make this pumpkin shit seem appetizing.” 

Gwen rolled her eyes as she _ gently _opened up her own pumpkin. “Yeah well you don’t see anyone taking a bite of that-” “I would!” “I know you would David-” “It’s actually very nutritious and-” “I know David.” 

Her argument silently deflated as Max snickered at her own expense. “Now you see what I have to deal with everyday.” “You’re stronger than me-” she remarked with a smile.

David ignored the hits to his ego as he scooped up the bowl. “I’ll go ahead and soak these in salt water! Oh-! And if you’re still looking for an idea of what to carve I’d always do the good old Campbell logo!”

Both Gwen and Max groaned in an over dramatic tone. 

“Whatever. I’m carving a face into mine.” Max growled as he grabbed the biggest knife David actually let him handle. Through aggressive stabbing and carving, which honestly made the adults a bit worried, he managed to carve somewhat of a face into it. 

Gwen on the other hand, ended up carving the very logo David recommended. Whether it was due to the nostalgia of the campgrounds or actual appreciation for her friend, she wasn’t sure. Nonetheless she was pretty happy with how it turned out, the man definitely was.

“OH GWEN-!” She was grappled into a large hug as David squealed with delight. “Alright alright don’t make me regret this more than I already do.” 

“Eh you got yourself into this-” Max smirked as he added his finishing touches onto the pumpkin. He stabbed the largest knife he could into its side, smiling as he did so. “Alright I’m finally done with the shitty activity.-”

“Hey wait-” David glanced back, eyeing the knife he definitely didn’t want Max around. “-...We need some candles!” As the man quickly scurried off to grab said items he left Gwen and Max to admire their own works.

“You seriously used to do this every fall?”

“Yep. Did you at least have some fun you joy sucking leech?”

“Eh. Too much work, too little satisfaction.”

“Yeah well wait till David drags you out to go trick or treating.”

“What now?”

“Heh, I wish I could stay around to see that, but Thursday's a work day-”

“...Yeah. Well you better fucking visit again.”

“Yeah yeah just don’t kill David alright?”

“No promises.”

(Hey thanks for reading! Go follow my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B4TCrQAJPqI/?igshid=9u6wuvswbxf7) for some shitty camp camp art!)


End file.
